


Пять раз, когда друзья Баки слышали о Стиви, и один раз, когда они с ним познакомились

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, fata



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Modern AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fata/pseuds/fata
Summary: Пять раз, когда армейские друзья Баки представляли, какая потрясающая девчонка ждет его дома, и один раз, когда до них дошло, как жестоко они заблуждались.





	Пять раз, когда друзья Баки слышали о Стиви, и один раз, когда они с ним познакомились

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [5 Times Bucky's Friends Heard About Stevie and 1 Time They Met Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523880) by [heartsdesire456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456). 



> Modern-AU, скинни!Стив.  
> 

1.  
Когда Клинт подошел к Уилсону и Бишоп, те что-то обсуждали, закатывая глаза. 

– Че случилось?

– Барнс снова с ума сходит, опять хвастается девчонкой, которая ждет его дома, – сказал Уилсон, протягивая Клинту колу из маленького переносного холодильника. 

Клинт глянул в сторону Барнса, который, перебрасываясь мячом с рядовой из новоприбывших, явно превозносил достоинства своей подруги.

Бишоп покачала головой: 

– Эта девчонка должна иметь сиськи размером с мою голову и задницу, как у моделей Victoria’s Secret.

Клинт вскинул брови: 

– Заценил! – Он сложил руки рупором и крикнул: – ЭЙ, БАРНС! 

Барнс обернулся, и Клинт подмигнул Бишоп: 

– Расскажи ей про руки Стиви!

Барнс засиял, как рождественская елка, одобрительно кивнул и с мечтательным выражением повернулся обратно к напарнице по тренировке. 

Уилсон фыркнул и покачал головой: 

– Безнадежно.

Клинт пожал плечами: 

– Эх, если б меня дома ждала такая нереальная девчонка, как он расписывает, я бы тоже по ней с ума сходил.

Бишоп заржала и хлопнула Уилсона по руке: 

– Ха! Бартон с девушкой! Как интересно.

Клинт демонстративно закатил глаза и оглянулся посмотреть, как улыбается Барнс, думающий о своей девушке.

2.  
Сэм глянул на Барнса, который с грустной улыбкой и письмом в руках плюхнулся на соседнюю койку. Пнув койку Бартона, чтобы привлечь его внимание, Сэм кивнул тому на Барнса. Бартон вскинул бровь, сдвигаясь поближе к краю кровати:

– Что случилось, Барнс?

Тот удивленно посмотрел на него, а потом вернулся к письму: 

– Ох, просто письмо от Стиви. – Он покачал головой, вздохнул и, аккуратно сложив, вернул обратно в конверт. – Мелочь снова болеет. Рассказывает, что кашель стал еще хуже, чем раньше. – Он вздохнул, закладывая руки за голову. – Стиви много болеет. Слабая иммунная система. Так всегда было, еще со времен, когда мы были детьми, – он выглядел очень обеспокоенным. – Мысли о том, как тяжело со всем этим справляться в одиночку, когда никто не придет на помощь, просто убивают меня. 

Бартон поежился: 

– Ох, отстой. А у Стиви больше никого нет? Семья или еще кто?

– Неа. Вскоре после того, как мы закончили среднюю школу, мать Стиви умерла. – Барнс сел, откинувшись на стену над койкой. – Мы съехались, так что пока я был дома, мог помогать. К тому времени я уже служил, так что приезжал и уезжал – дежурства и тренировки, а потом вообще боевые действия. Но Стиви получает мою зарплату, это помогает, ведь в художественном магазине платят немного, а за волонтерство так и вообще ничего. – Он отстраненно улыбнулся, глядя на коробку с письмами. – Все будет хорошо. Скоро я буду дома. Надеюсь только, что у Стиви будут силы поговорить со мной в четверг по скайпу. Две недели не видел этого прелестного личика.

Сэм усмехнулся: 

– Мы уже уловили принцип: чем больше времени прошло с вашего последнего разговора по скайпу, тем более выразительными становятся твои описания. От «очаровашка» до «прелесть» и «самое невероятное чудо на свете», – поддразнил он Барнса, но тот только закатил глаза, после чего поднялся, потягиваясь.

– Эх, ладно, если бы вы видели Стиви, поняли бы, о чем я!

Сэм и Бартон обменялись драматически вздохами, а потом, когда Барнс ушел поесть, смеялись до колик.

3.  
Кейт подпрыгнула от удивления, когда Барнс выскочил из тренировочного центра так, что ударил дверью ее по спине, а потом помчался вперед, дрожа от ярости. 

– Какого черта?! – выкрикнула она и развернулась, чтоб догнать его. – Ты чуть не прибил меня этой проклятой дверью!

Он замедлил шаг и сделал глубокий вдох, затем выдох. 

– Черт, извини, Бишоп, – простонал он, разворачиваясь к ней. – Мне стоило быть аккуратнее, по-любому. Прости, что ударил тебя, – закончил он искренне.

Она подняла бровь: 

– Че за хрень тебя так расстроила?

Барнс зарычал – действительно зарычал – сжимая кулаки. 

– Какой-то ублюдочный кусок дерьма схлестнулся со Стиви, и, ко всему прочему, тупица не хочет идти к гребаному доктору, потому что мы не можем себе это позволить. У придурочной мелюзги сломан палец, но его просто вправил и забинтовал сосед.

У Кейт отвисла челюсть: 

– Кто-то напал на Стиви?

– Ну, это-то как раз не ново, – промямлил Барнс, и Кейт в шоке уставилась на него. Барнс пожал плечами: – Стиви часто попадает в драки. Доходяга, а устоять, когда кто-то не прав, не может, понимаешь? – он вздохнул, растирая переносицу. – Все, чего я хочу – чтоб чудовище, в которое бедный недалекий я влюбился, проявило побольше осторожности и сходило в чертову клинику – или куда там еще. Я говорю: «Стиви, мы сможем расплатиться потом» – но нет! Слишком много гордости, чтоб влезть в долги из-за чего-то не смертельного.

– Это чертовски глупо, – сказала она, и ей было все равно, подумал ли Барнс, что она считает его подругу сумасшедшей.

Но тот лишь громко рассмеялся.

– Ох, поверь, я знаю.

4.  
Клинт проснулся от тихого разговора за дверью и застонал. Он встал, чтобы прикрыть дверь и прибить того, кто оставил ее открытой, но когда посмотрел в щель, то увидел Барнса со спутниковым телефоном. Нахмурившись, Клинт начал было открывать дверь, чтобы спросить, все ли в порядке, когда услышал сам разговор.

– Стиви, я знаю, моя радость. – Барнс выглядел бледным. – Знаю. Обещаю. Послушай, мы что-нибудь придумаем. Увольнение – да, это неприятно, но все будет хорошо. – Он откинулся назад, прислонившись головой к стене и с закрытыми глазами слушая человека на другом конце провода. – Пожалуйста, не делай этого. Если думаешь, что это пневмония, не майся дурью, отсиживаясь дома, хорошо? Иди в чертову больницу... Нет! Детка, пожалуйста. Я отсюда слышу, как ты хрипишь! Пожалуйста, сходи в больницу!

Клинт с тревогой наблюдал, как Барнс, тяжело сглотнув, посмотрел в потолок глазами, полными слез:

– Пожалуйста. Не поступай со мной так, Стиви, – попросил он дрожащим голосом. – Если ты умрешь, особенно пока я здесь, я никогда тебя не прощу. Иди к моей маме, если не хочешь в больницу. Пожалуйста, не рискуй собой. Я не могу потерять тебя, – прохрипел он. – Все это дерьмо, эта гребаная дурацкая война – все не так, как мы планировали, и я знаю, что делаю меньше, чем должен, но совсем скоро я вернусь домой. Вернусь домой, покончу со всем этим дерьмом. Я… я вернусь и найду себе работу в штабе, но не хочу возвращаться в пустоту, Стиви. – Его голос дрогнул на имени, и что-то сжалось в груди Клинта. – Я люблю тебя, слышишь? Мы что-нибудь придумаем, когда я вернусь. Я придумаю, как расплатиться по счетам за лечение. Просто иди в больницу и позвони моей маме, если тебе что-то будет нужно.

Клинт сделал шаг назад, решив, что достаточно подслушал, когда, словно контрольный выстрел, его догнал шепот: 

– Я не могу без тебя, понимаешь? Я люблю тебя две трети жизни и планирую любить весь ее остаток, так будь дома, когда я вернусь.

Когда чуть позже Барнс вернулся, Клинт слышал, что тот все еще всхлипывал.

5.  
Сэм чистил пистолет, когда на стол рядом с ним плюхнулся Барнс с паникой в глазах.

– Уилсон, ты женат?

Сэм усмехнулся: 

– Черт, нет!

Барнс огляделся: 

– Романофф? – позвал он, и только что вернувшаяся из патруля рыжая девушка глянула на него. – Ты замужем?

Та фыркнула: 

– Дьявол, нет! – подошла ближе и, обогнув Сэма, устроилась позади Бартона, укладывая обутые в ботинки ноги ему на колени. – А ты предлагаешь? – поиграла она бровями.

Бартон рассмеялся: 

– Ты в браке. Хорошая попытка, Нат, – сказал он, а Сэм удивленно глянул на Бишоп, на что та пожала плечами.

Барнс застонал: 

– Как люди вообще делают предложения? – спросил он упавшим голосом. – Я спросил всех, кого знаю, и никто не посоветовал ничего полезного. Даже те, кто уже женат, говорят что-то типа “ха-ха, неудачник” ну и всякое такое.

– Ты че, хочешь сделать предложение Стиви? – спросил Сэм, и Барнс уронил голову на стол.

– Собирался, – проворчал он в столешницу. Затем поднял голову и посмотрел на Бартона: – Ты же слышал меня прошлой ночью, – сказал он, и Сэм вопросительно посмотрел на Бартона глазами «оленя в свете фар».

– Черт, мужик, прости. Я не знал, что ты меня заметил, не хотел тебя смущать или подглядывать…

– Нет-нет, все норм, – сказал Барнс махнув рукой. – Стиви уволили, потому что у этого недоразумения случился бронхит, и кто-то даже не мог нормально дышать из-за вызванного им приступа астмы – спасибо, что не воспаление легких. Да я чуть с ума не сошел, пока думал, как можно прожить на одну зарплату и одновременно покрыть медицинскую страховку мелкому магниту для всех болезней. И в итоге – да, пришло в голову, что брак был бы лучшим решением всех проблем.

Сэм усмехнулся: 

– Супруги военных получают те же привилегии – отличная страховка и скидки на аренду жилья, – подтвердил он. 

Барнс кивнул:

– Я как раз об этом подумал.

– А почему вы все еще не женаты? – с любопытством спросила Бишоп. – Ты говоришь о Стиви, словно это путеводная звездочка на твоем небосклоне – ну и тому подобное сопливое дерьмо. Как долго вы вместе? Годы?

Клинт рассмеялся:  
– Чуваки, он по телефону сказал «Я люблю тебя две трети жизни» .

Баки кивнул: 

– Мы детьми еще познакомились. Я влюбился в этот острый язык и волшебную улыбку лет в одиннадцать или двенадцать. До этого даже не представлял, что так бывает. Мы со школы вместе. Живем так уже лет десять, плюс-минус.

Бишоп закатила глаза: 

– Да, в таком случае брак – хорошая идея, придурок. Не могу поверить, что до тебя только сейчас это дошло. 

– Наверное. – Он скорчил рожицу. – Просто не было необходимости, понимаете? Мы никогда не говорили о детях, о чем-то таком, поэтому я не думал, что это – про нас, ведь официальный брак нужен только для детей или возню с документами облегчить, а так это просто кусок бумаги. Мне не нужны дополнительные подтверждения, что я люблю это маленькое совершенство всем сердцем, – со счастливой улыбкой закончил он.

Романофф усмехнулась: 

– Тебе нужно жениться на этой дивной персоне, сразу же, как вернешься домой.

Барнс засиял: 

– Ох, да, я же тебе еще не рассказывал про Стиви, да? 

Сэм, Бартон и Бишоп разом застонали, увидев, как тот подскочил, утаскивая Романофф за собой и начиная рассказывать, какая потрясающая и невероятная его девушка и как прекрасно ее лицо.

+1  
Когда самолет приземлился в Вашингтоне и они получили багаж, Бишоп, Уилсон и Бартон шагали за Барнсом, посмеиваясь над тем, с какой скоростью тот пытался поскорее покончить с формальностями и добраться до зала ожидания. Многие члены их семей, включая Стиви, вместо того, чтобы ждать, пока военные общегражданским рейсом доберутся до Нью-Йорка, прилетели в Вашингтон и встречали их при пересадке.

Встречающие ждали их сразу после зоны контроля, и Баки заметил знакомую белобрысую макушку прямо возле самого ограждения. Сердце билось где-то в горле, и ему пришлось взять себя в руки, чтобы не броситься бежать. Только опасение быть высмеянным друзьями заставляло его не бежать, а продолжать идти быстрым шагом.  
Но когда же Стив заметил его, он рванул, позабыв о гордости, бросил барахло на пол, оставив только рюкзак, который не мешал перебраться под ограждением, что разделяло их со Стивом. 

– Господи, Стиви, – выдохнул он с облегчением, когда Стив буквально врезался в него.

– Баки, Баки, Баки, – смеялся тот почти истерически, крепко обнимая Баки за шею. Он даже не пикнул, когда Баки, покрепче обхватив его за талию, поднял его, одной рукой придерживая за спину, а другую пристроив на затылок – так, что ноги Стива едва касались земли. – Я скучал по тебе.

– Я скучал по тебе сильнее, Стив, – выдохнул Баки, прижавшись к Стиву лицом. – Малыш, я так рад, что ты достаточно поправился и смог прилететь.

Стив рассмеялся, его крошечное тело сотрясали эмоции: 

– Я бы прилетел даже в инвалидном кресле и с капельницей, придурок. 

Он отстранился, и Баки поставил его на землю.

Стив практически сиял, улыбаясь Баки, лаская взглядом каждый миллиметр родного лица:

– Господи, как же я скучал.

Баки кивнул, сглатывая: 

– Я тоже, – он обнял лицо Стива ладонями, вздохнул и склонился ближе. – Люблю тебя, малявка, – выдохнул он, прижимаясь губами ко рту Стива. Его не волновало, что подумают окружающие. Стив тоже уж точно об этом не беспокоился, а потому лишь счастливо вздохнул, возвращая поцелуй. Все, на что хватило Баки – удержаться от совершенно непристойного стона, когда Стива поймал зубами его губу и потянул на себя, не отпуская.

– Так, минуточку... 

Услышав рядом голос Бартона, Баки был вынужден прервать поцелуй. Оглянувшись, он вопросительно приподнял бровь, старательно игнорируя жар, разливающийся по щекам. 

Бартон выглядел смущенным: 

– Э… это же пацан, – сказал он.

Баки посмотрел на Стива, который вызывающе поднял бровь:

– У тебя с этим какие-то проблемы? – раздраженно спросил он, а Баки почувствовал себя ужасно глупо, потому что внутри у него все задрожало от радости – настолько здорово было снова услышать, как Стив нарывается.

Бартон поднял руки, сдаваясь: 

– Эй, нет, ничего подобного! – сказал он и взглянул на остальных, которые подтягивались к ним: – Я что, единственный не знал, что Стиви – парень? – нахмурился он.

Уилсон покачал головой: 

– Точно нет. Какого черта, Барнс? Я думал, у тебя подружка. А это тогда кто?

Баки нахмурился: 

– Хм, Стиви. Тот единственный, о ком я твердил вам все это время.

Бишоп прищурилась:

– Стиви с тоненькой талией, аппетитной задницей и самым волшебным ртом во вселенной – парень?

Покраснев, Стив уставился на Баки: 

– Бак! – прошипел он. 

Баки ухмыльнулся:

– У тебя отличная задница и потрясающие губы, детка, – промурлыкал он, трогая губы Стива. – То, что его зовут Стив, это вас не смутило? – недоверчиво спросил он.

– Нет, ты же всегда говорил «Стиви», – ответила Бишоп. – Мы думали, это сокращение от Стефани или что-то типа того.

– Нет, Стивен Грант Роджерс, – сказал Стив, протягивая руку для рукопожатия. – Не девушка, – добавил он, нахально улыбаясь.

Баки рассмеялся: 

– Что, я ни разу не назвал его «Стив»? Или «он»? – спросил он, и Бартон распахнул глаза.

– Чувак, ты постоянно называл его «мелочь», или «тупица», или «чудовище», – сказал он, медленно осознавая глубину собственного заблуждения. – Я год прожил с тобой в одной комнате и даже не знал, что ты тоже гей. Какого черта? – спросил он.

Уилсон рассмеялся:

– Эй, что значит «тоже»? – спросил он, глядя на Клинта в упор. – Хочешь сказать, я был единственным натуралом в нашей комнате?

Бартон пожал плечами:

– Да, ладно, мой муж – это засекреченная информация. Я не могу говорить о том, что встречаюсь с кем-то – или женат на ком-то, пока не соображу, как все это обставить. Вам даже не положено знать, что у меня вообще есть муж, но мне показалось, что сейчас правильное время рассказать об этом.

– Без шуток? – удивилась Бишоп. – Ты в браке?

Баки уставился на него: 

– Окееей, так ты соврал мне, когда сказал, что нет?

– Я вообще много о нем вру, – ответил Бартон с усмешкой. – Прости, что не смог помочь тебе, чувак. В любом случае не имею права делиться деталями нашего обручения. Я бы нарушил кучу засекреченного дерьма, давая тебе советы.

Стив замер, глядя на Баки широко распахнутыми глазами: 

– Что он имеет в виду под «советом»? – спросил он, и Баки замер. – Барнс, ты собираешься сделать мне предложение? – потребовал он ответа.

Баки глупо улыбнулся:

– Э… Стиви, я как раз кое-о-чем собирался тебя спросить…

– Если ты потратил деньги на кольцо, я заставлю тебя идти на вокзал пешком, – категорично отрезал Стив, и Баки закатил глаза.

– Нет, пока не успел, но спасибо, что обломал мой романтический настрой…

– Не смей тратить деньги на чертово кольцо, чтоб попросить меня делать то же дерьмо, что я уже делаю, придурок, – набычился Стив, – если хочешь чтобы мы поженились – просто скажи. Подпишем чертовы бумаги и покончим с этим...

– Да, Стив. Да, я хочу – этого хватит? – спросил Баки, а Стив неожиданно улыбнулся.

– Мне нравится, а теперь ты должен обо всем рассказать своей маме, – сказал он вставая на цыпочки, чтобы чмокнуть Баки в губы. – Но я не собираюсь менять фамилию, – предупредил он Баки, и тот усмехнулся:

– Договорились, я тоже не буду менять. Мы же современные люди, и потом «Баки Роджерс» звучит совершенно по-дурацки. Я люблю тебя, но не настолько, – сказал он, и Стив окинул его понимающим взглядом.

– Нет, как раз настолько, и если б я захотел, ты бы сменил фамилию в одно мгновение, – упрекнул он, обнимая Баки за плечи.

Тот склонил голову и кивнул, глупо улыбаясь: 

– Сменил бы, – подтвердил он, касаясь лбом лба Стива. – Я скучал по тебе, мелкий, – закончил он мягко.

Стив улыбнулся, глядя ему прямо в глаза:

– Как и я, Бак. Как и я.


End file.
